smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The High Cost Of Smurfing/Part 2
Around dinnertime, the Smurfs have all gathered together around the dining commons to eat the evening meal prepared by Greedy and his crew. Everybody, that is, except for Snappy, who was left eating vegetable broth because he was still having stomach problems. "Oh, man, why do I have to eat vegetable broth while everybody else gets to eat the good smurf tonight?" Snappy complained. "Papa Smurf wants to make sure that your stomach is all better before you can eat the harder stuff, Snap," Nat said. "Yeah, what you smurfed out there with those glowberries was really stupid," Sassette said. "What were you thinking?" "I don't know what Snappy was thinking, but if glowberries could smurf me the same problems he's having, I don't want to bother smurfing around with them," Slouchy said. "Look, it was just one big mistake that I smurfed," Snappy said. "I heard about what glowberries could smurf, and I just wanted to smurf for myself. Is there anything wrong with that?" "You're lucky that stomach cramps and smurfarrhea was all that it smurfed you, Snap," Nat said. "I don't want to think about what a whole bush of them might smurf to you." "Pappy thinks we're too young to be smurfing that kind of stuff anyway, and even if we're old enough, I still wouldn't want to be smurfing that just to make me sick," Sassette said. "That is what I'm going to agree with Papa Smurf about," Slouchy said. "You know, I'm not really hungry for food anyway," Snappy said, pushing himself away from the table and getting up from his seat. "If I have to smurf to sleep tonight without eating anything, I'd be happy to smurf that if it would stop me from feeling really sick." "Snappy!" Nat, Slouchy, and Sassette said together as they watched Snappy head away from the dining commons to go back to the tree stump playhouse. Empath and Smurfette watched as Snappy walked away. "Papa Smurf, should I smurf after him?" Smurfette asked. "No, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Just let him smurf back home if he feels that he doesn't want to eat tonight. Greedy will take care of his dinner." "This smurf hates seeing anybody in the village being sick, but hopefully he will learn his lesson not to eat food that will make him sick," Empath said. "What about you, Vanity?" Smurfette asked, noticing that he was hardly eating his food tonight. "Aren't you the least bit hungry?" "I'm sorry, Smurfette," Vanity said. "I guess I'm just so full of creative energy that I can't even think about food right now." "I'm sure that you'll feel hungry in the morning, Vanity," Papa Smurf said. "By the way, I'm curious to know how King Goldenrod is doing in his kingdom right now." "King Goldenrod?" Vanity said, taking a moment to realize who Papa Smurf was referring to. "Oh, yes, he's doing fine, Papa Smurf. He smurfs to be in good health, and his subjects don't seem to have a problem with him." "Vanity, is there something going on with you that we need to be aware of?" Papa Smurf asked. "I would be happy to smurf a private discussion with you after dinner, with or without Empath present." "Oh, please, Papa Smurf, you don't have to worry about me," Vanity said. "Nothing could be farther from the truth. I just got a lot of things on my mind about my new beauty projects." "Oh, well, I'll be available to talk you if you feel you need to smurf me something you're ashamed to smurf anybody else, Vanity," Papa Smurf said. "I just want you to know about because I care about you." "Well, thank you, Papa Smurf," Vanity said. "As a matter of fact, I think I might as well smurf in early for the night. There's nothing like a good night's smurf to get me ready for the brand new day ahead." "Don't worry about your plate there, Vanity," Greedy said. "I'd be happy to eat whatever you have left on it. Or if worse smurfs to worst, I can have my brother Nabby help finish it off." "I hear my name being smurfed here," Nabby said from across another table, licking his lips and rubbing his stomach in anticipation. Tapper and Duncan McSmurf both watched Vanity get up and leave the dining commons. "Well, I guess the little peacock needs to smurf a fast tonight in order to smurf himself at his best," Duncan said. "I find it rude to refer to Vanity as a peacock, my fellow Duncan, but I am feeling rather concerned for him," Tapper said. "There's something that I'm sensing in my spirit that he's hiding from us." "But what do you suppose someone like Vanity could be hiding from us, other than possibly an infatuation for another male Smurf?" Duncan asked. "I really don't know, but I'm going to pray for him nonetheless," Tapper said. "If what he's hiding from us is a dangerous secret, I would surely like to have it exposed before it smurfs any harm to anyone, including Vanity himself." ----- Empath spent a quiet night at Tapper's Tavern, thinking about the events of the day, about Snappy's sickness and Vanity's current behavior. He looked at his glass of sarsaparilla ale and forced himself to drink it one sip at a time to make sure it wouldn't go to waste. Tapper noticed Empath's expression that night, looking like something heavy was on his mind. "May I be bold to ask what is smurfing upon your thoughts tonight as you smurf here and drink your serving of ale, my friend?" Tapper asked. "It's just Snappy and Vanity, Tapper," Empath answered. "Somehow this smurf can't shake the feeling that what's going on with them is somehow connected, and this smurf can't be sure what it is, especially with Vanity." "And you could enter into Vanity's mind to discover what it is, but you won't because that would be an invasion of his privacy," Tapper said, trying to understand the dilemma being presented. "This smurf has usually if not always been respectful in that regard, Tapper, but that doesn't begin to answer just what it is that this smurf thinks Vanity is hiding from us," Empath said. "I have sensed that feeling in my spirit too, Empath," Tapper said. "But as much as I would want to know, I try to be careful not to oversmurf my boundaries as the village barsmurfer and as Vanity's friend so that he would know that I mean him no harm." "But if what Vanity is hiding is potentially dangerous to us and himself, this smurf can't afford the luxury of just letting the situation play itself out until it is too late," Empath said. "Then you must leave the situation in the Almighty's hands for Him to smurf through the situation until it is time for it to be exposed, hopefully without any harm to either Vanity or to others," Tapper said. "You're certain that the Almighty is not going to let Vanity harm himself if He intends to save him in the end?" Empath asked. "I have faith that the Almighty is able to save to the uttermost those that will smurf to Him for salvation," Tapper said. "If Vanity was chosen before the foundation of the world to be saved, then there's nothing the enemy can do that will prevent that from happening. As it is, though, I am not God, so I can't be sure of what the Almighty's will is for Vanity, but I'm not going to stop praying for him." "At least you've given this smurf something to think about tonight, Tapper," Empath said, taking another sip of his ale. "I still will be praying for Snappy's complete resmurfation of health, because it would be amiss if I should ever stop praying for the little ones whom the Almighty's angels are smurfed to watch over," Tapper said. ----- Papa Smurf was in his house doing some private reading when he heard a knock on his door. He went to the door, thinking that it would be Vanity, but instead it turned out to be Snappy. "Snappy, what smurfs you out of bed at this hour of the night?" Papa Smurf asked. "I just feel that I need to talk to you, Papa Smurf," Snappy answered. "Oh, certainly," Papa Smurf said, letting Snappy enter. He pulled up a seat for both himself and Snappy to sit on. "Now what smurfs to be on your mind tonight?" "It's about the glowberries that I smurfed today that made me sick," Snappy said. "I know you said that glowberries are not supposed to be eaten, but I got curious because of what I have smurfed about them, and now I regret even trying them out to see what they smurf." "Sometimes we have to smurf our lessons the hard way if we're not willing to listen to sound advice about things in the world, Snappy," Papa Smurf said. "That does not mean that I don't love you when I get angry at you for your disobedience. It just means that I care for you and simply want what is best for you and your fellow Smurflings so that you will grow and become wise Smurfs like myself." "But I was wondering, have you tried smurfing things like glowberries before, just because of the effects it would smurf on you, Papa Smurf?" Snappy asked. "I have tried various things before that were potentially harmful, Snappy, and it was only through luck and the grace of Mother Nature and Father Time that I didn't succumb to those things," Papa Smurf said. "There's nothing wrong with being curious, but with that curiosity has to smurf the wisdom to know what you're smurfing into so that it will teach you not to smurf those things again." "Well, given that those berries made my stomach feel funny and that I got the squirts from eating them, I don't think that I'll be trying anymore of those glowberries, even if they produce such wonderful visual effects," Snappy said. "That's a smurf in the right direction for you, my little Snappy," Papa Smurf said. "Anyway, you should return to bed so that you can rest and smurf yourself to feel better for the next day. But remember what you have learned today, you got that?" "Yes, Papa Smurf, I will remember," Snappy said. He gave Papa Smurf a hug before he left the house and returned to his own bed, feeling better about himself. ----- Vanity was sitting alone in his house, looking like he was all strung out on whatever he was doing inside his house, when he heard knocking on his door. "Vanity? Vanity, are you awake?" the voice asked. Vanity took a moment to awaken and find out that somebody was at his door. "Uh, who is it?" he asked. "It's Smurfette," the voice replied. "I just wanted to check up on you to smurf if things are all right with you." Vanity looked around and saw that he had evidence of doing white powder sitting right before him on the table. "Uh, just smurf me a minute, Smurfette, I'll be there," he said, as he hastily cleaned up the main room of his house so that Smurfette wouldn't know what exactly he was doing. He placed the bag of empty vials into the closet and then went to answer the door. "Oh, hi, Smurfette," Vanity greeted. "What smurfs you here at this time of night?" "I was just worried about you because you didn't seem to smurf much of an appetite at dinner tonight, so I just wanted to see what it is you were smurfing with yourself and..." Smurfette then noticed something dripping from Vanity's face. "Vanity, is there something wrong with your nose?" she asked. "My nose?" Vanity said before he felt his face and realized that he was bleeding. "Oh, that. I just have a sensitivity to certain of the fragrances that I smurfed back from my visit to the pixies, and I didn't bother to smurf the precautions of smurfing such fragrances." "Really?" Smurfette asked. "Mind if I smurf into your house to take a smurf at what kind of fragrances these might be?" "Uh, no, please, don't!" Vanity said hastily. "I'm afraid that these fragrances may be too strong for your nose to handle, and that you might smurf down with the same thing that I'm smurfing." "Vanity, you sound like you're hiding something from me," Smurfette said. "And if you don't smurf care of that nosebleed, you might bleed yourself to death." "I promise you, I'll smurf myself to Papa Smurf the first thing in the morning to smurf care of the nosebleed, Smurfette," Vanity said. "Just...smurf me alone for tonight. I'll be fine." Smurfette sighed. "I'll be here the first thing tomorrow morning to make sure that you go see Papa Smurf about that nosebleed. In the meantime, maybe you should not be working with those fragrances tonight until we can make sure that they are safe to use." "Trust me, Smurfette, I'll keep those fragrances smurfed good and tight," Vanity said. Smurfette smiled. "Well, good night, Vanity. I'll smurf you tomorrow morning to make sure you go visit Papa Smurf." Vanity watched carefully as Smurfette walked away. And then he closed the door and collapsed to the floor, feeling like his fellow Smurfs were going to discover the habit that he was taking up. He felt ashamed that he had to keep that habit a secret from even his closest friend Smurfette. But the lure of the high that the white powder was giving him was just too tempting for him to give up. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The High Cost Of Smurfing chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles